1. Fields of Invention
The present invention relates to a device that is used for cleaning or removing stains, scale deposits, and the like from swimming pool or spas or the like, and, more particularly, relates to an apparatus and method for applying chemicals in a swimming pool or spa or the like to clean or remove stains, scale deposits, or the like from desired areas.
2. Discussion of Background and Prior Art
Swimming pool or spas or the like require a considerable amount of maintenance and upkeep. Swimming pool or spas or the like have to oftentimes be cleaned, and the water in the pool or spa or the like has to be periodically checked and treated. Common problems associated with swimming pool or spas or the like are the existence of stains and the build-up of scale deposits (such as calcium deposits) on their surfaces (i.e. walls, floors, stairs, etc. of the swimming pool or spa or the like). In the past, one method of generally cleaning or removing the stains, scale deposits, and the like would require that the water in the swimming pool or spa or the like be drained from the pool so that the surface could be directly and more effectively treated and cleaned or acid washed.
Various types of acid washes have been developed to clean or remove stains, scale deposits, and the like from interior surfaces of swimming pool or spas or the like that contain water, and the use of these acid washes avoids having to drain any water from the swimming pool or spa or the like. U.S. Pat. No. 5,108,514 to Kisner ("Kisner I") discloses that these acid washes can be made from a combination of relatively concentrated acid which does not produce metal ions, such as hydrochloric acid and a relatively strong metal chelating agent, such as EDTA and/or its derivatives. Furthermore, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,906,384 and 5,045,211 to Hamilton disclose that these acid washes can be made from various types of acid combinations such as hydrochloric acid, sulfamic acid, and sodium bisulfate. These acids are mixed with water individually and poured directly into the pool to acidify the water. This method, however, is costly, time consuming, and not that effective.
Kisner I also generally discloses in-situ methods for cleaning swimming pool or spas or the like without draining the water. The disclosed methods use the acid wash solutions described in the Kisner I patent or any equivalent acid washes which are stored and transported in plastic jugs or bottles. Kisner I teaches that the cap of the container is removed from the neck to expose an open mouth of the container. The opened neck is tipped or tilted toward the wall surfaces of the pool, and the container is lowered and allowed to sink down the side towards the bottom surface of the swimming pool or spa or the like. The acid wash solution spills from the container and generally onto the interior surfaces or sides of the pool. As the container slides along the wall surface towards the bottom surface, the acid wash pours out of the open mouth directly onto the side or wall surfaces and over the stains, scale deposits, etc. which are to be removed.
Kisner I further teaches that an instrument such as a brush apparatus may be used to insure that the acid wash solution is spilled to the wall or bottom surfaces. The brush apparatus is used in conjunction with a conventional swimming pool or spa handle or pole, and the brush apparatus includes a brush portion that is preferably made of a wire construction. The handle or pole of the brush apparatus can be contacted to the bottom of the container, and/or the brush portion can contact a side portion of the container in order to adjustably position the bottle to insure that the acid wash solution spills or pours directly onto the interior wall or bottom surfaces. Furthermore, the handle and the brush portion can be positioned to hold or trap the container against a wall surface at a point near the bottom surface to insure that the vertical wall of the pool receives adequate exposure to the flowing acid wash solution. After the acid wash solution has emptied from the container, carbon dioxide results from the reaction of hydrochloric acid and scale deposits collects in the container and thereby enables it to rise to the water surface so that it can be retrieved and re-used.
However, the disadvantages of using an instrument such as the brush apparatus to position or maneuver the container is that it may be difficult, awkward, or cumbersome to control the movement of the container. The user must use the brush apparatus or instrument to manipulate and position the container in the generally right direction, and the user will have difficulty moving or maneuvering the container in the precise direction. Also, the amount of acid wash applied to a desired or certain area cannot be fairly precisely controlled. The user may have to use a great deal of effort and energy to move the container. An amount of acid, therefore, may be wasted on areas that may not need cleaning or deposit removal. Also, the use of the brush apparatus to control the movement of the container would also be difficult or impossible if the swimming pool or spa water is cloudy, muddy, murky, etc. At times, the container also may not rise from underwater to the surface, and the brush instrument would be difficult to use to retrieve the container.
Kisner I also teaches alternate application apparatuses and methods that spray the acid wash onto the desired surfaces of the pool. Kisner I teaches the use of a spray gun assembly that includes a container (i.e. gallon plastic jug or bottle), a flexible tube or hose inserted in through the opening of the container to the bottom of the container, and a spray gun that is capable of drawing acid wash from the container up through the hose by a pumping means. Kisner I also teaches the use of a pressurized tank having a pressure regulator or control valve. The regulator or valve is attached to a tube or hose, and the tube or hose is attached to a wand or tube. A nozzle apparatus having a larger flared opening is attached to the wand or tube, and the acid wash solution is pressure sprayed through the flared opening of the nozzle apparatus.
These spray apparatuses methods provide better efficiency and accuracy for applying the acid wash solution to desired areas of the swimming pool or spa or the like than the use of an instrument such as the brush apparatus. However, these spray apparatuses and methods may not be very convenient to use since the entire spray gun assembly or the entire pressurized tank apparatus have to be transported to various areas along the perimeter of the pool. The transport of these devices could be cumbersome or difficult for the user since there are a number of attached components or pieces for the spray gun assembly and the pressurized tank apparatus. Furthermore, the barrel of the spray gun or the tube or wand length of the pressurized tank apparatus have to be quite long in order to generally reach the bottom of the pool. The costs associated with these spray systems are most likely higher than the brush apparatus or other such devices since they generally have more components, are not as simple as the brush apparatus, and do not incorporate the use of existing swimming pool or spa equipment (i.e. conventional swimming pool or spa pole or handle).
Therefore, there is a need for an apparatus and method for applying chemical in a swimming pool to clean or remove stains, scale deposits, or the like from desired areas that enables the user to more accurately and precisely control the movement of the chemical container and the amount of chemical to be applied to desired areas, that is simple to manufacture and use, that is easy and convenient in holding a pre-existing chemical container(s), that can incorporate the use of presently existing swimming pool or spa equipment, that enables direct and easy retrieval of the container, and that is cost effective for the user. It is an object of the present invention to overcome the problems and limitations of the prior art that has been discussed.